


Supresión de Emociones

by AGROMON



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Death, Demons, F/M, Monsters
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGROMON/pseuds/AGROMON
Summary: Un cuento corto en la que se remonta a la explosión del eco de las emociones reprimidas en un pequeño pueblo
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)





	Supresión de Emociones

Había una vez un pueblo grande y activo de nombre Hisia. Este pueblo tenía la característica que las acciones de las personas eran fácilmente juzgados y la gente en respuesta comenzó a reprimir sus emociones para evitar cometer acciones estúpidas y así evitar las miradas de desprecio de los demás. Por esta razón, la gente comenzó a sufrir algunos problemas, pues las emociones siempre eran negativas por el simple echo de reprimirlas. Si sentías algo lindo y dulce no puedes esconderlo por que es difícil y si lo intentaba era obvio lo que sentías, pero si llegase a guardarlo se volvía negativa por el miedo o pena a mostrar tu alegría. La gente empezó a enfermar por el estrés causado de su reprimenda y también para la gente que ya no se podía contener más, explotaban, se creaban descontentos en la casa y en el trabajo, aveces eran discusiones y aveces peleas y en el peor de los casos se cometía un asesinato.  
Pará esto, un joven buda decidió buscar una manera de ayudar y poder relajar una vez más a la pobre mente del pueblo. Una campana de plata, pequeña para tomarla con la mano, era lo único que necesitaba además de un frasco y un sello en un papel, con el cual se pegaba en el frasco. Fue todo un éxito, la gente ya no se sentía pesada y el ganaba unas monedas extra todos los días gracias a su tratamiento. Los frascos que usaba eran guardados en una habitación lleno de repisas y estantes donde los asentaba y todas y cada una de los frasco tenía guardado alguna o algunas emociones negativas.  
Un día, en una tranquila noche… todo el caos se desató…  
Un ladrón entró en los aposentos del buda para poder robar todo el dinero que ganó, pero en un desafortunado descuido….todos y cada uno de los frascos se comenzaron a caer y romper….De la oscuridad comenzaron a emerger siluetas negras, amorfas y deformes y todas cargadas de reprimenda que en ese momento explotaria. Diversas emociones de diversas personas (que como mínimo 4 venían de una sola persona) escaparon al pueblo trayendo y dejando tras su rastro dolor, miedo, terror, agonía, perdición y desesperación. 

La ira destruía todo a su paso; el miedo alejaba violentamente a cualquiera que se encontrará cerca de el; la tristeza consumía todo a su paso en un intento de sofocar sus lágrimas, las cuales eran tan acidas que derretían incluso al más duro metal como el fuego derrite a la mantequilla; la avaricia se manifestó con una hambre insaciable y corría con euforia para comer y comer pero sin satisfacerse; los deseos carnales se desataron violando a las mujeres adultas y niñas por igual; la envidia se llevaba todo lo que pudieses tener a tu mano, a tu mujer, tus hijos, tus objetos de más grande valor e incluso descuartizarte para llevarse tu bello rostro que la bestia no poseía y todo ello lo incrustaba en las paredes del templo de donde nació; La ansiedad se manifestaba como una bestia sumamente inquieta, era muy rápida y fuerte, apretaba con sus grandes manos a todo aquel que se le cruzará hasta que escuchase sus huesos crujir, también golpeaba a todos lados e incluso sin saberlo mataba a personas dentro de armarios que sólo querían esconderse de él; y para el caso de la gente que sufrió algún trastorno mental y acudió a la ayuda del buda para encontrar una solución a su enfermedad mental, solo trajo uno de los más perturbantes monstruos….La locura corría y saltaba mientras se retorcía en el aire, carcajeaba eufórico para así transmitirlo a cualquiera que lo escuchase reír y cuando eran sumidos en su maldición eran devorados salvajemente para hacerse más fuerte y su risa más efectiva.  
Todo esta esta masacre duro una noche y en la misma en la que se desataron. Todo el pueblo murió de forma macabra e incluso el buda que ofreció una solución y sólo la convirtió en la perdición del pueblo que intentó salvar.  
Cuando empezó a asomarse la luz del sol en la mañana, las bestias comenzaban a desvanecerse en cenizas y esparcirse por el aire, después de todo, nacieron de las sombras. Pero las que habían logrado ser más fuerte lograron esconderse en la oscuridad del metro o incluso dentro de los edificios. Cada noche salen en busca de nueva carne pero se limitan a quedarse en su pueblo natal, pues el próximo se encontraba a kilómetros y para cuando llegarán serían quemados por el sol al amanecer. Así que solo esperan a que los turistas intrigados por la “leyenda” del pueblo vengan, y prueben el una vez famoso y reconocido tratamiento de la Campana de las emociones. Si yo fuese tu no me asustaría ver uno de noche, corre por tu vida cuando veas uno caminar en las áridas calles de la tarde.

**Author's Note:**

> Les gustaría que lo convierta en una historia completa? Comenten


End file.
